Shrine
The Shrine is one of the institutions available from the main menu. At the Shrine, players can donate to the Goddess Aigis to summon people with extraordinary prowess to fight alongside them in their upcoming battles. Aigis needs these offerings, because her body weakened after decades of imprisoning the immortal demon king and its defiling presence. Players can donate Gold to her Shrine or even better, give her crystals with sacred essence to strengthen her powers once again. In short, this means that if players pay her gold or Sacred Crystals they receive a unit in return. During the summoning animation, the color of the background glow will indicate the rarity of the unit. Base Summon This type of summoning is free once a day and costs 2000G for every subsequent attempt. In using this, players will primarily receive Iron and Bronze units, with a very low chance of getting higher rarities. It is not suggested to use Base Summoning en masse unless the player has plenty of gold to spare, as it is necessary for leveling and Awakening units. Estimated probability of each rarity dropping from 25,000 trials: * Iron: 56.87% +- 0.81% with 99% confidence interval * Bronze: 40.69% +- 0.80% with 99% confidence interval * Silver: 2.38% +- 0.25% with 99% confidence interval * Gold: 0.05% +- 0.04% with 99% confidence interval * Platinum: Less than Gold * Black: Less than Platinum With these probabilities, and assuming that every Iron/Bronze unit received is discharged, on average players will obtain a Silver or better unit for approximately every 67,000 gold spent. Base Summon SP This summoning costs 5 Crystal Pieces. Using this type of summoning, players will typically receive Iron and Bronze units, but the chance of getting higher rarities is significantly greater than in Base Summon. Silver units are fairly common and there is a reasonably high chance of obtaining Gold and Platinum units as well. Estimated probability: * Iron: 33.4% * Bronze: 41.9% * Silver: 16.3% * Gold: 5.0% * Platinum: 1.2% or less * Black: 0.3% or less Summon Rare Unit This summoning costs 3 Sacred Crystals. Because the average crystals spent per platinum unit is 120, it is more efficient to use Premium Summoning if one is attempting to obtain units of platinum rarity or above. On the other hand, if players want lower rarity units, they will be able to summon more units using Rare Summons by virtue of it costing 2 crystals less. But generally speaking, don't. Estimated Probability: * Silver: 70%, average crystals spent for silver unit: 4.29 * Gold: 26.5%, average crystals spent for gold unit: 11.32 * Platinum: 2.5%, average crystals spent for platinum unit: 120 * Black: 1%, average crystals spent for black unit: 300 Summon Premium Unit This summoning costs 5 Sacred Crystals. Silver units gained via Premium Summons start at level 30, gold units start at level 20, platinum units start at level 10, and black units start at level 1. On a per crystal basis, it is far more efficient to use premium summons for general new unit summoning. Prior to maintenance on the 26th of April 2016, Silver units started at level 20, female Gold units at level 5, female Platinum units at level 1, and male Gold and Platinum units at level 10. Estimated Probability: * Silver: 50%, average crystals spent for silver unit: 10 * Gold: 37%, average crystals spent for gold unit: 13.51 * Platinum: 10%, average crystals spent for platinum unit: 50 * Black: 3%, average crystals spent for black unit: 166.67 Current Contents of Capsule Summoning Chance Up During events, there is often a promotional increase in the summon chance of certain units. This summoning chance up does not increase the chances of getting any given rarity. That is, if there is in increase in summoning chance for a black unit, for example, then the chance that any given premium roll will give you a black unit is still 3%, but within that roll the chance of getting the summoning chance up unit is increased. As such, summoning chance up will increase the chance that you get the given unit instead of any other unit of equivalent rarity, but you still have the 50% chance of getting random silver. The current units with increased summon chance can be seen both on the shrine screen and in the game news window. Category:Millennium War Aigis